Why don't you pick on someone your own size?
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: Eddy has to fight face to face with a bully, but the bully seems to be winning! Can Eddy defeat the bully? Please R&R!


Why don't you take someone your own size!

Chapter one

**Eddy will be narrating this story.**

You're probably wondering why I'm here, and you're probably why I'm hiding in a trashcan.

Don't worry. I can clear anything.

Let me start to the beginning, otherwise, this story will get pretty confusing.

It all started Wednesday morning when me, Double Dee, and Ed were hanging in the lane.

"We have to do something than loitering in the lane." Double Dee said.

Ed, (I call him lumpy, or monobrow), said, "Let's go to the park!"

Me and sockhead looked at Ed incredulously.

Ed actually thought of something for once!

"A good walk at the park would be lovely. I'll get my sweatband."

Double Dee went to get his sweatband.

It didn't take that long because his house was only across the street. Meanwhile, me and Ed were just standing there. Finally, I said, "Do you like cheese Ed?"

I don't know why I asked Ed that question. I guess I was trying to make a conversation.

"I like cheese more than buttered toast, Eddy!" He said.

Wow.

I thought Ed liked buttered toast more than gravy, or cupcakes, but he actually likes cheese more than buttered toast!

I wonder If Ed put buttered toast and cheese.

I decided not to ask Ed that question.

I wonder if cheese would be great on a grilled T-bone steak?

I don't know.

Ask the author or a piece of cheese.

Anyway, Double Dee got his sweatband and we were off to the park.

Ed chose wisely when he said that we should go to the park.

It was a lovely day for a walk in the park.

I can't believe I just said that.

Anyway, Dee, Ed, and me were running around the park when I accidentally bumped into a four-year-old, and no, It was not Calvin, If you know who he is.

He was about Calvin's height, and he's Mexican.

I can tell by the look of his skin.

"Sorry." I said to the kid, and do you know what the kid did? He slapped my arm.

"Milero!" He said.

"Watch it!"

"Who are you?" I asked, rubbing my hand.

"My real name is Sanchez de Tito Martin, but you can call me Martin." He said.

"Step aside! Paso a un lado! Or face the consequences!"

I laughed.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Martin, still laughing.

" Punch me to death? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha…"

**OUCH!**

That son of a gun bit me!

That is going to hurt in the morning.

"Alright, kid. You, me. Fight in the park at 3 PM."

"Perfecto! I can't wait to see me beating you today. Hasta la vista Baby!"

He left.

Even though he's a smallfry, I'm scared of him, but I think I can beat him.

It was 3PM, and Martin was no where in sight.

"Ha! I knew he wouldn't show up! Chicken!" I said.

"Piense otra vez! Think again!" Said a voice.

I turned around and I saw Martin, standing on a branch of a tree.

"Well?" I said. "Aren't you going to stand here like the statue of Liberty, or are we going to fight?"

Martin jumped off the tree branch, screamed, and bit me in the leg!

I gave him a jab, but he dodged it, and he punched me in the face!

Now I have blackeye!

I collapsed on the sidewalk.

He defeated me.

A four-old-kid defeated me.

"See ya around, stupido!" He said.

He left the park, and he left me here, laying on the ground.

The next day it was school, It was lunchtime.

"Eddy, where are you?" Double Dee said.

"Come out, come out, wherever you aren't!" Ed said.

"I'm in here." I said.

Double Dee peaked in the trashcan, and there I was. Yep, we're back from where we started.

"Eddy, get out of there! Who knows what's in there!"

"One, I do know what's in here, and two, I can't, I'm stuck. The bubble gum at the side of the trashcan stuck to my pants, and I can't get out."

"Why don't you try taking your pants off Eddy?" Double Dee asked.

"What, and get humiliated in front of the whole school?" I said.

"Now way!"

"Why are you in the trash can Eddy?" Double Dee asked.

"You know Martin, right?" I asked Double Dee.

"Yes."

"So I'm hiding from him."

"Eddy, Alex is four! He can't go to school yet, and even if he is in school, he wouldn't be here!"

I felt a lot better now, but then I heard Martin's voice.

"Hi Martin." Double Dee said.

"Have you guys seen Eddy?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" Double Dee asked.

"My mom dropped me off here. I said that I'm helping out for the school fundraiser."

"I haven't seen Eddy all day. Sorry." Double Dee said.

"Okay. EDDY! Coma estas! Hmm…could he be in HERE!"

Martin took the lid of the trashcan I was hiding in and he found me.

How did he know Martin saw me in the trashcan.

I laughed nervously.

Then, Martin, pushed the trashcan, and said, "Oops."

That little runt did that on purpose!

The trashcan hit the ground, and I tumbled out.

I then tried to get out of the trash can, but the gum is still there, so there was only one thing to do.

I took off the pants, got out of the trashcan, and I showed everyone off my boxers.

You know the red boxers with the yellow polka dots.

Everyone burst out laughing, including Martin.

I sadly walked out of the cafeteria.

Double Dee and Ed followed me.

"Eddy, please come out! It wasn't that bad!" Double Dee said.

My head popped out of the boys bathroom door.

"That bad? That bad!" I said.

"I'm scared of a little four-year-old devil, I showed everyone my underwear, and I'm now officially the laughingstock of the whole school!"

"Eddy, You can't give up! You have to be persistent! If you were a four-year-old, what is your weakness?"

I studied that question for a long time.

Finally, I said, "Periodically, I see Martin squeezing his teddy bear. That's it!"

It was 12:00AM.

You heard me.

It was midnight!

Me, Double Dee, and Ed climbed inside Martin's household.

He was sleeping like a baby.

He looks so innocent when he's asleep.

Anyway, I saw his teddy bear next to Martin's bed.

I was about to get it, but I stubbed my toes with a bowling ball.

"OWCH!" I looked down and saw a bowling ball right in front of my foot.

"Why would Martin keep a bowing ball in his room?" I asked to myself.

"Hurry up, Eddy." Double Dee yawned.

"I'm tired, and Ed is sleeping his life away!"

I saw Ed, snoring, and asleep. I moved the bowling ball on the stool, in front of the windowsill that we climbed in.

I grabbed Martin's teddy bear, and I bolted out of Martin's bedroom.

I jumped out of the window, hoping I would make it, but I stubbed all my toes on Martin's bowling ball.

"**AAAAAAHHH!"**

Lucky for me, Martin didn't hear me.

Man, he's a heavy sleeper.

The next day, Me, Double Dee, and Ed were at the park.

"Are you alright, Eddy?" Double Dee asked.

"Besides I broke all of my toes, then yeah, I'm fine." I said.

Double Dee put my hand on my shoulder.

"You can beat this kid, Eddy. I know you can."

Just then, Alex came into the scene.

"So let's fight, you big baby!" He said.

"Vayamos!"

Then, I held a Martin's teddy bear in my hands.

Martin stopped suddenly.

"No, not Pooky bear! Where did you get him?"

"I'll never tell." I said.

Martin was on his knees.

He was crying.

Sheesh, he really liked that bear!

"Please don't hurt Pooky bear." Martin said.

"I'll do anything! Cualquier cosa! Just name it"

"Leave me alone." I said.

Martin nodded forcefully.

I gave the teddy bear back to Martin and he ran away from me.

Ed and Double Dee cheered, and patted me on the back.

"Kudos, Eddy!" Double Dee said.

"This calls for a celebration! Here…"

Double Dee gave me ten dollars.

"Double Dee…" I said.

I was about to cry.

"Now you go to the candy store, and buy jawbreakers. For all of us, and not just for you."

I went to the candy store and came back 15 minutes later.

Me, Double Dee, and Ed were slurping on jawbreakers.

"This is good." I muttered to myself.

"Mission accomplished, Eddy." Double Dee said.

"Not only did you show bravery, but Martin will never bother you again!"

"Yeah." I said.

Then, me and my two friends went to my house.

We ordered pizza, and watched a movie.

I showed bravery that day, and I might do it again…someday.

**THE END**

**Please R&R for the author who updated this story.**


End file.
